


Adventures in Babysitting

by aimless38



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Shiro and Keith end up babysitting on their anniversary. Mayhem ensues.





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to two dear friends of mine. Kika and Nicari. Un-beta'd so forgive any mistakes in my haste to post this gift fic. Post Season 7

Shiro reclined on his sofa with a tablet in his hand as he scrolled through the backlogged reports. Keith lay lengthwise on the same sofa with his head pillowed on Shiro’s thigh. He practically purred as Shiro ran his other hand through his messy hair. It was a much needed rest day and Keith wanted nothing more than to spend it in his beat up t-shirt and cut off sweat pants.

The restructuring of earth was going well, It had taken years to roust out all the remaining pockets of Galra forces. But with the help of the ever expanding coalition there were only minor casualties. The massive cleanup operation was also going smoothly. Mostly with the help of the Olkari and the advanced tech from many other worlds.

It was amazing really how well earth had accepted the varied alien races displaced from their own home planets. They were a unified front against the rest of the universe. Despite freeing countless planets the Galra were still a threat to the universe. The empire was in shambles but they had been in control for far too long to give up peacefully. Tyrants and warlords were keeping Voltron busy while Shiro, as Captain of the Atlas, made sure their home galaxy remained safe.

Keith, along with the rest of the Paladins went where they were needed the most. He was still the pilot of the black lion and the leader of Voltron. A role that he had grown into and now suited him like Shiro had known it would. 

The Castle of lions was rebuilt and served as home base for Voltron. With Coran and Matt at the helm they served as back-up for the Paladins as they continued to carry on the fight. With earth only being a few wormholes away it now made frequent trips back to the blue planet. 

Keith and Shiro cherished their time together. Trauma and shared experiences brought them closer. It was inevitable really that their feelings toward each other shifted over time. They were simply meant to be together. Or as Lance so bluntly put it after not being able to stand the UST anyone. “Just jump his bones already Keith! You’ve been wanting to forever!” That earned Lance a narrow eyed scowl as the red Paladin hastily hid behind Pidge. She was frankly more terrifying than Keith could ever hope to be.

That seemed to be the catalyst to push Keith to finally admit his feelings. They’d been inseparable since. Something Lance never let anyone forget. In fact he based his best man toast on it during Shiro and Keith’s wedding reception.

Now it was coming up on their five year anniversary. Despite their relationship having to be long distance at times they always made an effort to be together on that special date. The first few years the celebration of their union had been a fancy occasion. Dinner out somewhere nice or a short road trip. Now they were content to just stay home and just be together. Sunday spent in worn but comfortable clothing, lazing the day away sharing languid kisses and warm caresses.

Keith groaned when his communicator beeped. He tried to ignore it.

Shiro looked down at his husband and quirked a brow. “Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“Nope.” Then Keith stuffed the damned thing under a couch cushion. Cosmo cocked his head and whined from the other end of the long ‘L’ shaped couch.

“Keith…” Shiro started.

“Don’t Keith me. We barely get any time together as it is. Someone always wants something. You’re mine for the rest of the week. I have plans.”

The thought of just what Keith might have planned made Shiro warm all over. Then it was his turn to groan when his tablet chimed with an incoming call.

“Shiro don’t you dare.”

“I have to. It might be important.” Shiro hit receive and a very annoyed voice came across the speaker.

“Tell Keith to answer. Don’t make me come over there and kick his ass.” Krolia’s annoyed tone made both of them wince.

Like the sensible person he was Shiro thrust his tablet into Keith’s hands. The Black Paladin fumbled with the device for a moment before sheepishly answering.

“Hello mom?”

“I need your help. A mission came up and Kolivan and I both have to go. More defectors have contacted us and we need to meet them.”

“What? No. I’m not going with you. I’m sure the two of you can handle it.” Keith argued. There was no way he was leaving Shiro.

“No dear you misunderstand. I need someone to watch the twins.”

Keith’s eyes widened in horror.

This was perhaps the oddest outcome from the Voltron coalition. Keith now had a step dad. Aparently Kolivan had always admired Krolia and after a suitable length of time had made his affections known. Krolia accepted his overtures at a courtship and they were bonded a little over a deca-phoeb later. It was still mindblowing to Keith that he had siblings. Twins. A boy named Yorak and a girl named Lily after his paternal grandmother. Three years old and terrors in their own right. 

“Mooooom….” Keith whined. “It’s my anniversary week with Shiro. You know alone time?”

Shiro could hear the frown in Krolia’s voice as she answered. “I can’t take them with us into a dangerous part of space. This meeting is important to the coalition. You rarely get to see your brother and sister at all. They don’t even remember what you look like.”

Seems like mother guilt was universal. Shiro tried to smother a laugh when Keith’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“All right, all right. But you owe me.” Keith sighed.

“Thank you son! I’ll be by to drop them off in a varga or so.” Krolia cut the connection before Keith could change his mind.  
Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder consolingly. “They’re only little kids. How hard can it be?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he slammed the palm of his hand over his husband’s mouth. “Don’t jinx us!”

Several vargas later Shiro would eat his words.

Don’t get him wrong. Keith loved his siblings with a strength that surprised him. But looking around the shambles of their house he was truly questioning his devotion.

Shiro sat in the middle of the living room. Yorak clinging to his back. He winced as little clawed fingers grabbed his hair and clawed toes dug into his sides.

“Again Uncle Shiro! Again!” Yorak yelled kicking to get Shiro moving. Shiro got to his feet and ran around the room. A stand in for Cosmo since after giving the twins a ride once he teleported to the back yard for the peace and quiet. The coward.

Keith plucked Lily off the drapes that once covered their large front picture window. They now hung at a drunken angle from a bent curtain rod. Apparently Galra children were as agile as monkeys and very strong.

“Potty, Keith. I got to go potty now!” Lily shrieked. Keith paled and rushed her to the bathroom.

He set her down near the toilet and waited. Lily looked at him and frowned. “I can do it myself.” She exclaimed and pushed her brother out of the room and shut the door.

Keith wandered back out to see how Shiro was doing. He had to smile as he watched his husband grasp the agile toddler by the ankles and blow a raspberry on his tummy. Making Yorak laugh hysterically. He tried to straighten the room up a little. Keith put the cushions back on the sofa and picked up all the magazines and placed them back on the side table.

It had been a while since he’d checked on his sister. Keith went to the bathroom door and was about to knock when the door flew open. Out ran Lily completely naked. She shrieked in delight as she raced around the room. Not to be outdone Yorak pushed away from Shiro and stripped off his shorts. Shiro bit back a curse as he chased the pint sized exhibitionists. Soon Yorak was naked too as the disappeared down the hall towards the master bedroom. 

Keith gasped when he looked into the bathroom. The toilet paper roll was empty and the whole mess was jammed into the toilet, draping over the sides like soggy streamers. Her little overall dress and panties were thrown into the tub. They were damp too. Apparently she had not made it into the bathroom in time. The sink faucet was on full blast and was spilling over the side. The drain blocked by the hand towel tossed in. The soap dispenser was spilled all over the counter and his hairbrush lay in the sticky mess.

He simply could not handle it. Keith turned off the water and shut the door. Since Shiro thought it was such a good idea to babysit he could clean up the mess. He looked at the clock. Lunchtime. Thank goodness. Maybe getting some food into the twins would slow them down a bit. He went back to the bedroom to see Shiro trying to wrestle the twins back into some clothes as they jumped on the king sized bed.

“Don’t just stand there Keith help me!” Shiro grunted as Lily’s foot caught him in the stomach.

“Defeated by two puny Galra? Giving up already? I thought you were tougher than that.” Keith could not keep the smirk off of his face.

“Yes I admit defeat. I give up, cry uncle, throw in the towel. Your turn. I’m going to go and fix their lunch.” Shiro retreated abandoning Keith to his fate.

Twenty minutes later both toddlers were dressed, more or less. Lily only wore her pink shirt and a clean pair of panties and Yorak’s pants were on backward. But hey at least they had enough clothes on to be presentable. Keith lay on the bed panting. His hair was sticking straight up and he felt like he'd gone six rounds with a training bot. The twins jumped onto Keith and he let out a startled oof!

“We’re hungry!” Lily shouted right into his ear. Making him wince.

“Yes Hungry!” Yorak joined in bouncing on Keith’s stomach.

“Fine you little demons. Let’s see what Uncle Shiro has in the kitchen.” Keith grabbed them both around the waists and carried them to the kitchen laughing and squirming.

He sat them at the bar on some tall stools. Using a few books to raise them up enough so their chins would not be in their plates. The twins looked down at their plates and frowned.

“Don’t want pasketti! Want bologna sandwich!” Lily pouted and shoved her plate. Neither Keith or Shiro managed to catch it before it hit the floor. 

“Want peanut butter sammich!” Yorak yelled as his plate joined Lily’s on the floor. It looked like Cosmo was going to get dinner early today.

Keith closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened them and sighed dramatically. “Fine. Should I cut the crusts off too?”

Both little Angels smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Keith glared at Shiro’s smothered laugh.

Now the twins had what they wanted and proceeded to eat. Somehow smearing food everywhere in a ten foot radius. How did they even do that? But they ate so Keith counted it as a win. They each grabbed a wet cloth and Shiro wiped Lily off as Keith tried to clean up a fidgeting Yorak.

“Yorak hold still.” Keith snapped getting a little exasperated.

“Tummy feels funny.” Yorak replied with a hand pressed to his belly.

“Peanut butter makes him barf.” Lily supplied helpfully. Sitting still as she was washed off.

“Why didn’t you tell me that before I fed it to him!” Keith cried out as Yorak started to heave.

He scooped up the toddler and raced for the master bathroom. The guest bath was still trashed. 

Keith did not make it.  
Five steps from the bathroom Yorak lost the fight and lunch came right back up. All over himself, Keith and the floor. Then he started to cry. Keith felt like a total ass for being so short tempered to Yorak in the kitchen. He wanted to cry too.

“Are you guys ok?” Shiro yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah. I got this.” Keith liked to think he had an iron stomach. After being around Hunk so much and seeing the horrors of war. But this was downright nasty. He tried not to breathe as he stripped them both. Carrots? When had the kid eaten carrots? Keith wondered as he shoved the clothing down the cleaning chute. He wet a washcloth in the sink and used a bit of soap to clean them both off. 

Yorak was down to gulping and sniffling be the time Keith got dressed and Yorak into one of his old t-shirts. Soft and washed many times it fell to the kid’s ankles even when knotted on the side. Keith thought he looked cute as hell. His heart thumped painfully when Yorak laid his head on Keith’s shoulder sucking his thumb.

“Are you feeling better now?” Keith asked quietly. Yorak simply nodded and buried his head in Keith's shoulder. “Do you want to take a nap?” 

Yorak nodded again and Keith carried him back out into the living room. Shiro was on the couch with Lily on his lap. He was softly reading her a book while she leaned against his chest. Eyes heavy lidded and mouth slack. Keith also noticed the mess was gone from the hallway floor.

“Thanks for cleaning that up.” Keith whispered. 

“Not a problem. Lily-bug do you want to take a nap with your brother?” Shiro asked the toddler. He smiled when she nodded and blinked up at him sleepily. 

They both walked to the spare bedroom. Both toddlers were laid on the Queen sized bed. Shiro rummaged through the bag Krolia brought that had all their clothes and toys. He pulled out two cream colored fuzzy blankets covered with small robotic lions. A gift from their uncle Lance. He covered them up and laid a purple stuffed Hippo and a plushy black lion next to each twin. They snuggled down and hugged their plushies tightly and closed their eyes.

Keith and Shiro stood there with their arms around each other. They had goofy adoring smiles on their faces.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all?” Shiro whispered.

Keith dragged him out of the room and softly shut the door. “What did I say about jinxing us Takashi?”

They were both exhausted and collapsed together onto the sofa. Cosmo had returned and was happily slurping up the spilled spaghetti. The space wolf finished and joined them on the couch.

“So the traitor has returned.” Keith remarked dryly.

Cosmo simply snorted and curled into a ball to take a nap.

Keith leaned into Shiro’s side and nuzzled his neck. They couldn’t really do much since the twins were in the next room but some good old-fashioned cuddling was just what he needed. They just laid there and enjoyed each other’s company. Kissing and stroking any exposed skin, laying in each other’s arms and sighing in pleasure at the slow simmering need.

Some time later Keith woke startled and sat straight up nearly elbowing Shiro in the nose. Shit! They’d fallen asleep. He sat there for a moment and listened. All was quiet. He sighed in relief. Lily and Yorak must still be asleep. Shiro sat up too and rubbed his face. It was then they heard a faint giggle.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. It was too quiet! They both bolted off the couch and got tangled in a very disgruntled space wolf. Cosmo yipped and teleported. Sending them both tumbling to the floor. They managed to extricate themselves and went to the bedroom door. 

With a resolve Keith really didn’t feel he opened the door. Neither one was ready for the sight that greeted them. 

Somewhere the twins had gotten a hold of a set of markers. Shiro was not even aware that they even owned any. They had colored the wall near the bed, the comforter and lastly each other. It was a technicolor nightmare.

“Look Keith, look uncle Shiro we’re pretty!” Exclaimed Lily. Yorak grinned toothily as he added another layer of red to his dusky short gray fur.

Keith covered his face with his hands. Maybe if he hid long enough it would all go away.

Shiro walked in and sat on the bed. He could not help laughing. He picked up the markers and laid them aside. “You two are masterpieces. What say we get you into a bath? I’ll even put bubbles in the tub.”

“Bubbles! We love bubbles!” Both toddlers squealed. They climbed up Shiro and was hanging off his arms.

“Um...about that. I need to take care of something. I’ll be right back.” Keith ran back down the hall to the guest bath. It was the only one with a tub. He knew not cleaning the room would come back to bite him in the ass.

Keith returned a while later in yet another set of clothes. There was no way he’d keep on the ones he had after cleaning the toilet. Ugh…

The twins were scooped up and Keith managed to scrub off a lot of the marker while Shiro filled the tub. True to his word he added a generous amount of bubbles. He’d deny it to his dying day but Shiro enjoyed a good bubble bath every once in a while.

After the kids were in the tub it wasn’t long before the twins had Shiro, Keith, and the entire room drenched. Trying to control two wet and wriggly children were impossible. Keith just gave up and sagged against the sink and watched the destruction. Finally though after about an hour, they managed to get them out. Only after completely draining the tub. The twins were dried off and put into their pajamas. It was still early but the zip up lion onesies were easy to wrangle them into.  
Keith and Shiro were once more collapsed on the couch. The TV was blaring some annoying kid’s show and the destruction continued. The end table was tipped over, the area rug was wadded up along the wall and toys were strewn for miles.

“We need help.” Shiro whimpered.

“No. We can do this.” Keith grumpily replied.

“Call him!” Shiro begged.

“No. I said we got this. It’s only for a few days.”

They both looked down as Yorak stopped in front of them. He had a huge smile on his face.

“I pooped.”

“I give up!” Keith nearly cried as he grabbed his communicator.

“Offer him anything!” Shiro yelled as he carried Yorak to the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Keith nearly killed himself racing to open it. Shiro was currently trapped under two toddlers who were using him for a trampoline.

Keith didn’t care about losing face. He was too beat not to admit he needed help. He threw open the door and dragged Lance inside.

“Your savior has arrived!” The Red Paladin shouted as he struck a dramatic pose.

The Twins jumped up immediately and ran to Lance. “Uncle Lance!” They yelled.

Lance grinned and scooped them up in his arms. Noisily kissing their chubby cheeks.

“So who wants to spend the week with me and your cousins?” Lanced exclaimed happily.

“Me! Me! Me!” Lily hugged Lance hard and giggled.

“Me too! Me too! I wanna go to the beach and swim and climb trees and eat ice cream!” Yorak shouted.

“Grab their stuff and meet me out at the transport.” Lance could barely hold onto the twins as excited as they were.

“I’m serious Keith. Offer. Him. Anything.” Shiro scooped up the twin’s duffle bags and headed outside.

Keith shook his head and followed. By the time they got outside Lance had the kids strapped into their safety seats and a book for each of them. In the small cup holders near each seat was a container of snacks. The twins were behaving like perfect angels.

“How does he do that?” Keith exclaimed in wonder.

“Magic, I swear it has to be.” Shiro replied in awe.

Lance grabbed their stuff and stowed it inside.

“Seriously, thanks Lance. I don’t know how to repay you.” Keith stepped up and held out his hand.

Lance just shook his head and grabbed Keith up in a tight hug. After a moment the Black paladin relaxed into it. “Consider it an anniversary present. Besides they love me.”

Keith stepped back and then Shiro swept Lance up into a bear hug. “You saved our lives. Literally.”

“It’s ok Shiro I got this. Besides, they’ll have a lot of other kids to play with. Oh and yeah this being a gift and all you’ll still owe me...big time.” Lance grinned.

Shiro laughed and set Lance back on his feet. “I would not have it any other way.”

Lance climbed into the pilot’s seat. “Hasta La Later!” He jauntily yelled through the open side window. Then the transport smoothly lifted off into the sky and they were gone.

Peace at last. It was glorious.

Keith and Shiro trudged back into the house and surveyed the damage. They both shuddered and looked at each other. 

“Bed?” Shiro asked.

“Bed.” Keith replied. The mess could wait until tomorrow.

They made it to the master bedroom and collapsed onto the king-sized bed. They had no energy to even think about celebrating. Keith just reached down and pulled the comforter up over the both of them. He sighed happily and snuggled up to his husband. Keith buried his nose against Shiro’s neck and inhaled his comforting scent. As he dozed off he felt Shiro kiss the top of his head and murmur a fond ‘I love you’ before drifting off as well.

Really what more did they need on their anniversary than to be right here in each other’s arms.


End file.
